


A Night In Heaven

by Elkock_Street



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Night Stand, Oneshot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkock_Street/pseuds/Elkock_Street
Summary: Tsukishima was left by his four years partner. Deciding to drink his sorrows away, he ends up in a club, and that’s When Kuroo flips his life over.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 25





	A Night In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is an 18+ story.  
> The story is in first person.
> 
> Its my first story on here and I thought I would give it a try. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

The lights flickering in the loud space, kept coming to me like it was yesterday. The crowd that I never liked to be part of lingered like silhouettes in the deep of my memory, making it harder to forget the night that had me be more miserable. It was supposed to be my escape plan, I was supposed to be there to forget, yet the closure of one chapter, caused another to open. A start to a story that was marked incomplete since the beginning. 

I knew it, yet at the moment.. it seemed that my mind went blank. The only thing that I could process were the gazes, the eyes that peered at me as if it was stripping me naked right then and there. And suddenly I was aware of it, my head started playing tricks on me and the crowd that I couldn’t bear was looking at me, making me self conscious that I might have been really naked. That his eyes had that much power. My hands reached out of reflex to grab onto my shirt which was still there, my eyes couldn’t look away from his while my heart started beating as if it was going to burst out of my chest. I was sure my face was flustered because his gaze changed.. and he was already smirking at the very obvious reaction he received from me.

I thought it was over because he averted his eyes and went back to talk to the friend he was with. Yet, something in me kept me paralyzed, my eyes still locked on his face as if it was the only existence in this place. A longing stare filled my eyes, wanting him to look at me again, just to feel that zap one more time. Yet to my surprise, instead of a glance, he started making his way towards me with eyes of a predator, ready to take down its prey. All I could do is wait in anticipation with my breath caught in my lungs. Hoping he was really coming my way. I was already drunk out of my mind, since my purpose when I entered such a loud place, was to get hammered. Even so the tables had turned, and I was about to have company, something I didn’t plan, I was still somewhat sober to my surroundings. Knowing that this dark haired male was coming right at me. 

“𝘼𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚?”

He sat right next to me, his voice somehow was clear despite the music that had been screaming in the background. My tongue seemed to go into knots, his face up close was flawless, I could finally see it clearly, the line of his eyes and the curve of his lips as he smiles. The scent of Armani mixed with alcohol sent shivers down my spine. He was a man and I sat across from him a mere boy. I swallowed a limp that formed in my throat before I nodded. I was alone indeed, but I doubt his question will go further beyond this. He didn’t seem to be interested in the reason why I was here, since his hand was already resting at my thigh, sliding its way up and in, slowly inching to what I realized late was.. my erection.

I don’t remember at what point I became this hot and bothered, but the minute I was aware of it, I felt it. My skin was itchy, shivers kept running up and down my spine as reflex to his touch. He knew I was vulnerable, but that didn’t stop him from taking advantage. And I just let him, because he was the only thing in that sorrowful night, that had me distracted. 

“I am, 𝙆𝙪𝙧𝙤. Whats your name?”

Before he spoke his name, he inched close, until his breath was hitting the shell of my ear, and the sound of his voice lingering so close echoed in my head longer than the sound lasted. His touches seemed to be careful, playing it careful, afraid I might run away. But despite what my heart told me, I didn’t listen. I thought maybe it would be the best way to forget. I was using him.. and he was using me. Everyone goes home a winner. I turned my face to glance at him, our faces so close and lips even closer. I could tell that his favorite drink was Vodka, since his breath smelled of it the most. 

“... Tsukishima..”

I breathed out my name, and soon his chuckle followed. Looking up at me, he tilted his head and hummed a small ‘cute’. Normally such words would make me annoyed, but with this guy’s presence, and the aura that surrounded him, Cute was suitable to someone like me. His face still close and his eyes going back and forth between my lips and my eyes, I knew he was debating whether or not he should kiss me, and if it was the right moment. He didn’t seem like a hesitant guy, not at all. That's when it hit me, I still haven’t given him the green light. I didn’t give him my consent. All I did so far was exchange glances. I bit my lower lip, and paused. Hesitant of course, because being spontaneous wasn’t one of my features. But today was a special day to me, I had to start making things happen. Closing an important chapter of my life is just the first step.

I leaned in and planted a small kiss on his lips, before pulling back. I can see the surprised face, a reaction to my own surprise attack, it seemed he didn’t think I had it in me either. But it was the move that started the spark..

It all happened too fast, the moment I gave in to him, he was quick to lead the way towards the public bathroom. I wasn’t really that experienced in sex, I only ever had one partner who was a very traditional guy. Despite dating him for four years, our sex life was really nothing but the normal stress relief mechanism. At one point of time it didn’t even feel any different than fucking a stranger. Yet with Kuro, it was different, it felt different. His fingertips trailed my body while undressing me, they felt like small electric shocks zapping me whenever my flesh was touched. Unexpectedly, making me feel it even more in my pants. 

Despite Kuro being gentle before, the moment we were alone in that bathroom stall, a different aura surrounded him, growls started to leave his throat while his touch got rougher, again, making me feel good unexpectedly. While he took off my shirt, revealing my flawless pale skin, his eyes peered at me with a hint of lustful glare, that caused me to wonder if its really okay to do this after all. He didn’t leave me much time to think, since his lips attacked my neck with hunger, kissing and biting at my flesh with force that left me gasping for air. My hands clutched his shirt as his knee worked its way between my legs, pressing up against my already erect manhood. A loud moan escaped my lips, and he took notice of it. He didn’t need to say it, I saw it in his eyes and heard it in his pants, what he really wanted. 

I slowly slid down to my knees, and held his built thighs with my slender hands, as he pulled out his erected, big manhood. It rested on my face for a second or two, I felt it pulse and I felt the heat that it radiated. My eyes half ledded glancing up at him with pure surrender. His big fingers ran through my hair and tangled with the strands, tight enough to show me who was in charge. I never thought I would fee this excited about one thing, the next I know his manhood was wrapped by my trembling lips. It was big I didn’t know if it would fit, but then again there was no time to do the math. I struggled to keep my mouth open, so one of his hands guided itself to rest on my face, his thumb forcing my jaws to stay apart. He started off with a slow pace bucking his hips lightly while his smirk danced his features. He knew he had me right at his grasp. I kept my eyes locked on his, while my own erection pulsed crying to be released from the tightness of my pants. Yet I didn’t dare touch myself without his permission. Despite him not saying it, His actions told me that he was the one in control. 

The pace picked up with half of his manhood going in and out of my moist mouth, it was starting to hurt but he was just getting started. I closed my eyes once he started forcing more of his length down my throat, choking and gagging at the massive manhood that kept prying my tight throat open. Little droplets of tears escaped the corner of my eyes, but he didn’t seem to care. Eventually he was face fucking me, deciding he no longer cared if it hurt me or not. As for me, even with the pain and lack of air, I still loved it. It distracted me, kept my mind blank and gave me a light headed feeling. His pants and soft, quiet grunts left me excited and bothered. 

𝙄 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚..

Just as if he read my mind, Kuro pulled me up by my arm and flipped me over to face the dirty wall, pressed my face to the cold tile and urged me to arch my back. I saw him with the corner of my eyes, looking at me with eyes full of desire, keeping one hand over my head, making sure my face doesn’t leave the cold tile, he undressed my bottom with his free hand. My erection flying out of my boxers and throbbing into freedom. Precum oozed from the tip of my manhood, which had Kuro chuckle. He leaned over me, his own manhood rubbing against my asscheeks, while his lips pressed to the side of my ear, whispering.

“Someone is 𝙀𝙭𝙘𝙞𝙩𝙚𝙙.”

Indeed, I was, so I pressed back against him, asking him to keep going, that he had my full consent. With his moans next to my ear now, and his breath hitting my flesh with every heavy exhale, I was at my limit. He didn’t seem to hesitate, yet again. He pried my ass open with one hand spreading one cheek apart from the other, before he slid his already moist dick with my saliva, into my asshole. I gasped out, he was bigger than my last partner, than my only.. partner. He hushed me with his deep and masculine voice, while he made his way inside me all the way in, Filling me up. My breath got caught in my lungs, and I clenched my fists that were pressed up against the tiles. He whispered in my ear that he is going to start moving, before he pulled all the way back, only to slam it back in. 

A cry of pleasure left my lips, as he continued to do the same, at the same pace. The pain gradually started to fade, along with every other thought in my head. I found myself in haze, unfocused eyes and a blurred out vision. The feeling of his manhood filling me up everytime leaving me with a lonely feeling as it slides out. His lips found their way to my neck and he started kissing and sucking, his hand that was resting over my head was now grabbing tightly to my hair. As the time went by, he was slamming himself into me fast, my legs were shaking. I don’t remember what time it was, where I was and why was I there to begin with. I was consumed by the pleasure that I forgot about everything and everyone.

The last thing I remember, was him whispering to me that he was already at his limit, that he was about to climax. I don’t remember how many times I reached orgasm. The only thing I remember was his voice whispering into my ear.

The next day I woke up in a hotel room alone, with an empty bed. All I knew about him was his name. I used him to fill a void in my heart that was left by someone else, only to have another void with his name labeled on it. Did it really happen? I don’t know. Up until this day I still don’t know if Kuro guy exists. Something in my heart tells me he was sent just to save me from my dark thoughts that I was left with, and another part of me says, it was just some stranger that happened to be there at the right place and time.

Either way, Kuro still holds a special place in my heart, whether I meet him again, or 𝙉𝙤𝙩.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting This far! I will get back with a more developed story soon!


End file.
